Houoji Meets Gates
by Potato Maiden
Summary: Computer genius meets the Magic Knight of Wind and solves a problem for her. [Oneshot]


**Houoji Meets Gates**

a/n: Hello! Back again, short little one-shot about Fuu and Microsoft.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Rayearth characters, nor do I own Mircosoft, MS Word, MS Works or anything else pertaining to Microsoft. I also don't own Bill Gates.

**Houoji Meets Gates**

"Done!" Fuu said, her hands moving in a flurish across the keys of her labtop. She pushed the print button on the top of the MS Word page and watched as the fifty page report for Quantim Physics was printed out.

"Done with what?" Ascot asked, stepping into the room.

"My paper. All fifty pages." the Wind knight said triumphantly.

"Fifty pages? Fuu, I thought it was only supposed to be twenty pages." Umi commented, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I know, I just found so much interesting things, I thought I should include it all." Umi rolled her eyes and uncoiled from her position on the armchair.

"Only you can find something interesting about Quantim Physics."

"Quantim what?"

"Physics, Ascot. It's a branch of science."

"Honestly Fuu, I think you're having an affair with Bill Gates some days." Umi said, leaving the room.

"Bill who?"

"Bill Gates, he's a genius. He invented the internet and Microsoft."

"What's internet and Micropox?"

"Microsoft, it's a program where you can store documents that you've typed up, spreadsheets, Power Point..." Fuu rambled on about the Microsoft programs, Windows and MS Dos, leaving Ascot lost, clueless and just plain stumped.

"Is she still talking about that 'Gates' guy?" Ferio asked hotly, watching Fuu's eyes glaze over.

"...And when he was thirteen he started programming computers. For college, in 1973, he went to Harvard University, a very prestigious school in the United States, and left Harvard in his junior year to devote his time to Microsoft, which he started in 1975."

"How long has she been going on about him?"

"Two hours, she's going into his life history now."

"And now, because of his programs, he's the richest man in the world."

"How, just how, Fuu, do you know all of this about Bill Gates?"an exasperated Umi asked.

"He was the topic of my research paper in eigth grade. We had to pick a pioneer of the techinogical age and research them. All of what I told Ascot was in my paper." Umi moaned.

"You know too much."

"He's my hero!"

"You know, Fuu, I bet Clef has a way for you to meet him."

"But I already know Clef."

"Not Clef! Bill Gates."

"Clef wouldn't, Mokona would."

"GURU CLEF!" Umi shouted. The mage came into the room, rubbing his head from bumping it at Umi's call.

"Yes, Umi?"

"Can you find a way to have Fuu meet Bill Gates?"

"Who?"

"Bill Gates, Fuu's hero."

"I believe so." Clef drew a magical glowing circle in the middle of the room and started speaking in tongue that sounded much like German. As he said is last word, a blinding light flashed, causing all watching to shield their eyes. When the light cleared, there was a man standing where the center of the circle had been. The man looked about fifty and he had round-ish glasses on. Looking confused, the man turned to Clef.

"Where am I?" Fuu rushed forward at once.

"Welcome to Cephiro. My name's Fuu Houoji and I'm your biggest fan."

"What's Cephiro?"

"It's in an alternate dimension. These are my friends, Ryuuzaki Umi, Ascot, Guru Clef and Ferio. Please have a seat." Fuu said ushering the man to a chair.

"I must be dreaming." the man muttered.

"Not at all Mr. Gates! This is all real! I can't believe it's you in the flesh! I did a sixteen page paper on you!" Ferio growled from his spot across the room.

"Fuu, we know you're excited to be meeting Mr. Gates, but, paper jam." Fuu's head snapped around.

"What?" She looked to her labtop, which was now emitting a black smoke. "No! Not my Quantim Physics paper! What page is it on?"

"Seven. Kami, Fuu, you used a tiny font!"

"It would've been fifty-three pages if I didn't use a smaller font."

"It was supposed to be twenty pages."

"But then it wouldn't have been enough information!"

"Is she an overachiever?" Bill asked. Umi nodded.

"More than you know."

"What? No! DON'T FREEZE! Control, alt, delete! CONTROL, ALT, DELETE! DAMNIT!" Fuu cried, mashing the keys in desperation to revive her computer. Bill walked over and pushed a few buttons before Fuu's computer blinked and everything showed back up, and her printer once more working until an alert message came up.

"Printer out of ink." Ascot read.

"No! I didn't bring an extra cartridge!"

_...To be continued..._

A/n: Actually no, it won't be continued, hence the fact that it's a one-shot. Toodles!


End file.
